The AtLA Theories
by JaraelMoonsilver
Summary: Just some theories about what confused me in Avatar: The Last Airbender. I know, it sounds stupid. Ignore the stupid summary and just read it.
1. Concerning Zuko, Azula, and Lightning

Picture this: the banished prince of the Fire Nation is in the middle of the Final Confrontation with his sister. He claims there's "something off about her. I can't explain it, but she's slipping." So, he thinks he can beat her on his own, without Katara getting hurt. They are nearly evenly matched in this fight, unlike the last few times, so there is no clear winner at first. Then, of course, Zuko starts getting cocky. "No lightning today? What's the matter, afraid I'll redirect it?" That set her off. "I can finish this once and for all," She was thinking. So, she begins charging up for her most powerful attack, while Zuko is readying himself for it. Then, without warning, Azula aims her lightning not at Zuko, but Katara. Zuko sees what is going to happen and, in desperation, jumps in front of Katara, allowing the lightning to hit him instead of her. Now, here comes the question that you've been asking since you saw the title: Why couldn't he redirect it? I have a few theories.

He was too stunned by the fact that Azula wasn't aiming for him and just didn't think about his actions until he was facedown in the dirt, his entire body crying out in agony.

He did try. You saw his position. He had the correct stance and everything. Maybe his head wasn't quite caught up with the rest of him, or maybe he was just thinking, _I won't be able to make it out of this one, but I at least should protect Katara,_ and did what Iroh warned him never to do: directed the lightning through his chest, which caused almost instant death. Which leads up to my next theory…

He redirected it successfully, but couldn't bear to kill his sister. But, he also didn't want to hurt Katara, so at the last minute tries to absorb the lightning; halting it in its tracks. This, also, he was warned of by his uncle, who told him that he was not controlling it, merely guiding it. But, he tried to absorb it before it reached his other arm, and caused an internal explosion; which explains the scar he ended up with.

He didn't try to redirect it, he just thought his arms looked cool when he leaped into he air like that. Or he had a death wish. Or maybe he just thought Katara would like him more if he nearly died trying to save her. Or, he just wanted to look heroic and hunky, which he did magnificently.

And that pretty much sums that up. So, what did you think? Do you have any theories as to why this or that happened? I may do more of these for AtLA, so give me some suggestions. Also, I don't really want to explain my opinion on the shippings, but if you guys want to know my opinion, I might do something.

Also, you know what song matches Zuko perfectly? I sure don't. Tell me in the reviews what you think.

See ya!


	2. TOPH SHIPPINGS!

**Okay, thank you to FireLady001 and Arrankor and all you others who reviewed (I would mention the rest of you, but I'm lazy and don't want to type it all in)! As per your request, I am doing this chapter on Toph shippings! On with the show! And not the crappy Ember Island Players' show!**

* * *

So, Toph has been shipped with quite a few people. Some of the more plausible ones are:

**Tokka (Sokka/Toph): **Well, I have a few things to say about this one. First: this is one of the more popular shippings. I know, it's _obvious_ that Toph has a crush on Sokka, and very, very sad when he doesn't notice. But, in the end Sokka was with Suki. So, I don't know how this would work out unless Toph tried to get them to break up (which could happen).

**Toph/The Duke:** Yeah, yeah. They hugged at the end of the war. But, that was about it. They don't know each other very well, and I don't know how either of them would react if you said, "Soooo... You two are an item now?"

**Toph/Zuko: **Ok, I don't how this works. She _is_ nice to him (sorta), even when he burned her, and he doesn't really _hate_ her, but they just aren't what I would call a couple. It seems like they're in more of a brother/sister kind of relationship.

**Toph/Aang:** Uh, that's about as weird as you starting to date your 8th grade teacher... if she was younger than you. Still, it could work, I guess. You know, if something unfortunate were to happen to Katara, leaving Aang single.

**Toph/Katara:** Really?

**Toph/Random OC:** This one might actually work, for all of you who write random things about this because you feel sorry for her.

* * *

**Well, that's about it. Thank you for wasting your time reading this. Sorry it's so short; my mom is yelling at me to get downstairs.  
**

**Please review and give suggestions!**

**Here's a short game: guess who's outro I'm using!**

**"Bless your face. If you sneezed during this video, bless you. Peace off!"**


End file.
